


kiss in the kitchen like it's a dance floor

by lulu_and_eli



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, This has no plot really, it's just fluff bc that's all I know how to write apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_and_eli/pseuds/lulu_and_eli
Summary: soooo sunflower vol. 6 literally sCREAMS domestic/established elu to me and I don't really know why, but I had to write something about it so here ya go. like the tags said there isn't really a plot to this and I know it's really short but whatever. I hope it makes you smile :) also I recommend listening to the song while you read!
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	kiss in the kitchen like it's a dance floor

**Author's Note:**

> soooo sunflower vol. 6 literally sCREAMS domestic/established elu to me and I don't really know why, but I had to write something about it so here ya go. like the tags said there isn't really a plot to this and I know it's really short but whatever. I hope it makes you smile :) also I recommend listening to the song while you read!

They’re stumbling through the clear-skied, chilly night, barely able to walk with their own two feet. They’d been at a party at Yann’s house, celebrating the end of final exams, and, well, Lucas and Eliott had been _really_ stressed over their exams, okay? Lucas had been studying day and night with no rest for his organic chemistry and anatomy finals, and Eliott had four complex art projects to get together within the span of only two weeks. So, you could say they let go a bit at Yann’s party, drinking pretty much anything in sight.

Even though they had taken it easier towards the end of the party, walking, or tripping, home now at nearly 2:30 in the morning, they were both still quite tipsy, and buzzing with the feeling of freedom from the stress of finals. 

“Eliooooott,” Lucas slurs in Eliott’s general direction, who was a bit ahead of him where they were walking on the sidewalk. “Can you gimme a piggy back ride? I can barely walk.”

Eliott turns around swiftly at the sound of Lucas’ voice and it’s like the sudden movement almost causes him to tip over. “Babe, _icanbarelyfeelmylegs_ , soooooo I don’t really think that’s _suchagoodidea_.” Lucas could hardly decipher what Eliott was saying with the way he was stringing together his words, but he got the gist.

Lucas starts to run a bit to catch up with Eliott, latching onto his sides and Eliott stumbles, almost dragging them to the ground.

“Cmon. It’ll be fun. Elioooooootttt I loveeeee youuuuuu-“

“Okay, okay, fine!” Eliott says gruffly, but Lucas knows he doesn’t care. Eliott crouches down a bit so that Lucas can hop on. He grips Eliott’s shoulders and, with one jump, secures his legs around Eliott’s waist and brings his arms around his neck, while burying his face into the side of Eliott’s. 

“Mmmmm baby, you smell sooooo gooooood,” Lucas says softly directly into Eliott’s ear, leaving a small kiss where he’d just spoken.

Lucas can feel Eliott smiling as he chuckles and drops a kiss to the top of one of Lucas’ hands. “So do you.”

They’re at their apartment building now, but they still have to face four flights of stairs while still considerably tipsy. Eliott straightens his back, motioning for Lucas to jump off, which he does but of course not without a whine at the loss of contact from his boyfriend. He gets _really_ clingy when he’s drunk. Well, really clingy to Eliott. 

They’re at the point now where they’re still a bit giggly from being drunk, but the soberness is starting to hit them with a wave of fatigue. So, the walk up all of those stairs is a challenge, to say the least. By the time they reach their floor, they’re practically crawling up the stairs, using their hands as well to propel themselves upwards. As soon as they’re both standing up straight again, Lucas glues himself to Eliott’s back, wrapping his arms around his waist, becoming aware of how poor of a job his legs were doing at holding his swaying body up. 

“Eliott, I can’t _walk_ ,” Lucas says, a little too loudly for 2:45 in the morning in an apartment building.

“Shhhh, let’s get inside,” Eliott whispers as he turns the key in the lock and they fall into the dark, quiet living room. The only light is coming from the clock on their oven. 

They walk inside and it’s almost like slow motion. The alcohol is wearing off and Lucas can actually feel his limbs again, his feet on the floor, and how _exhausted_ he is. With just one look over to Eliott, he can tell the dead feeling is mutual. Leaning against the doorframe connecting their kitchen to the living room, Eliott looks like he’s about to fall asleep. 

Lucas walks over to Eliott and simply wraps his arms around his waist and smushes his face right into his chest. Eliott is so warm, he wouldn’t even need a bed to fall asleep. Eliott is more comfortable than anything. He feels the softness of Eliott’s shirt beneath his fingers, feels Eliott’s heart beating steadily, feels where Eliott’s own arms come up around Lucas’ neck, securing him impossibly closer. 

The dim light from the stove tells Lucas that it is 2:51. So he and Eliott have really just been standing, hugging for five straight minutes. He isn’t surprised. 

“Do you want to go to bed?” He hears Eliott ask, the fatigue evident in his quiet voice. It’s almost like Eliott didn’t want to interrupt the moment they were having.

As much as Lucas wants to flop down on the bed and let sleep overtake him, he has another idea. Nothing special, but he just doesn’t want to let this night go yet. This time in his life, after exams, this moment with Eliott. He wants to hold onto it for a little while longer, sleep be damned. 

“Could we maybe actually make some coffee and stay up?” He pulls back from Eliott’s embrace to look him in the eyes. “I know, we’re both really tired, but I just want to be with you, awake, right here, now. That sounds so stupid but I don’t know how else to explain it,” he mumbles nervously, like he’s afraid Eliott is going to make fun of him.

Eliott’s lips turn up into a smile, one that Lucas can see even in the darkness. “Yeah, of course we can do that. I’ll grab the coffee and get it started,” he finishes with a quick kiss to Lucas’ lips. “I love you,” Eliott says so easily, so naturally, that Lucas almost swoons.

“I love you, too,” Lucas responds just as naturally.

As Eliott walks away to start making the coffee, Lucas decides to put some music. He shuffles around on the radio — because he just doesn’t have the energy to try and find a song on his extensive Spotify profile — until he lands on a song that seems good. He leaves the volume pretty low, but with how silent the apartment is the sound fills the room.

_I couldn't want you any more  
Kiss in the kitchen like it's a dance floor  
I couldn't want you any more  
Tonight_

Lucas smiles at the lyrics, feeling like they were made for him and Eliott only, in this moment. 

He knows it’s probably just because he’s feeling the remaining effects of being drunk, but he can’t help but begin to feel overwhelmingly full of happiness and gratitude for everything he has. Of course it’s not _just_ Eliott, but, well….he’s a pretty substantial part of that. They’ve been together now for three years, and Lucas falls more in love with Eliott every day. He can barely remember how he lived before Eliott. He was so miserable, lonely, and afraid. He _never_ thought he could be happy, because he was too terrified to be truthful about who he was. He was fully prepared to accept that life for himself, and then, _Eliott_. He was like an angel, coming down to earth to save Lucas at just the exact time he needed the saving most. Even in the beginning, when it took a few ups and downs to get to where they are now, Eliott was the best thing that ever happened to Lucas. And he is now. This beautiful boy standing right in front of him, making coffee for them at 3am just because, without question. 

_Wondering, headshake  
Tired eyes are the death of me_

Lucas shakes himself out of his dazed thoughts and shuffles over to where Eliott is facing the counter, pouring the coffee into two mugs. He turns around and proudly hands one mug over to Lucas, before taking a sip of his own. Lucas steps closer to Eliott and reaches a hand up, combing it through Eliott’s hair before resting it on the side of his face.

“I really, really love you. So much. Did you know that?”

Eliott laughs lightly. “Lucas, we just said that. Like thirty seconds ago. Do you really think my memory is that bad?”

“Yeah, well. We say it all the time. But sometimes I just want you to really hear it. I love you so much, and I’m so thankful for you. You’re the best thing in my life.”

Eliott looks moved to tears, incredulous at what he just heard. It’s no surprise, but like Lucas said, most of their “I love you’s” are done casually. Which is just as lovely and beautiful, because it shows their comfort around each other and how far they’ve come. But sometimes Lucas feels the need to tell Eliott more. And this is the reaction he gets every time, Eliott speechless, looking at Lucas like he’s a precious treasure. 

“God Lucas, I can barely think straight right now, but I love you too. So fucking much. You have no idea. You’re the best thing in my life too.”

Each of them with their mugs in one hand, they hold onto each other with the other hand and kiss, softly but passionately. When they come apart Lucas rests his head back on Eliott’s chest, hand still clutching to Eliott’s waist.

“We should probably finish this coffee. Wouldn’t want it to go to waste,” Lucas says, but not very convincingly.

“Hm. Definitely not,” Eliott replies, but also making no move to move from his position leaning his head on Lucas’.

Before Lucas knows it, his eyes are closed, but he’s not asleep. He can still hear the song on the radio and feel Eliott’s fingers raking through his hair. Then, he can feel the two of them moving slightly, swaying, from one side to the other, very slowly but on the beat of the music. 

“Eliott what are you doing?”

“I don’t know, what are _you_ doing?”

“What are you, five?”

“Shhhh. Just let it happen.”

“Let _what_ happen, exactly?”

“We’re dancing.”

That _is_ what they’re doing, Lucas guesses, if you could call this extremely slow swaying they’re doing dancing. But he’ll take it. 

After a few more minutes of this so-called “dancing”, Lucas separates himself from Eliott, who had evidently almost fallen asleep on Lucas because he nearly falls forward without Lucas to hold him up. It’s the cutest thing Lucas has ever seen. Eliott opens his eyes, and the effort it looks like it takes is comparable to lifting 500 pounds. 

“Eliott? Let’s just go to bed.”

Eliott lets out a breath of relief as he takes both of their mugs and leaves them on the counter, taking Lucas’ hand and leading them towards their bedroom.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

_Sunflowers just died, keep it sweet in your memory_  
I'm still tongue-tied  
Sunflower, sunflower 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and/or comments are really appreciated, I hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Tumblr: eliotts-eyes


End file.
